The WWS
by yurusanai
Summary: 8 of your favorite anime series, smooshed into one. yes, smooshed. an annual sports fest is happening at a city near you, and even if it starts out childish, this fanfic will go higher in ratings. yaoilemon warnings for later chapters.
1. 01 PRACTICE

**AUTHORS NOTE(S): **My second fanfic on so I hope that it turns out well. As you can tell, it's a wonderful, large crossover from 5 different anime and 2 videogames. Anime: FullMetal Alchemist, Saiyuki, Naruto, Weiss Kreuz, Gundam-W and from the video games: Tekken & Soul Calibur. It sounds a bit silly right now, but it'll get better I hope. It's just a silly story I came up with when me and my roommates were attempting to turn the baseball game between the Sox and the... Astro's(?) a few days ago into an anime-style storyline. It was quite hilarious, I assure you.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the anime/videogames mentioned above.

* * *

**PART I.** The Practice

**Section A:** _the military  
_The field was brand new, and the new all-star team was warming up on the freshly mowed grass. In fact, they were doing intense push-up's, crunches, sit-up's, chin-ups and all-together extremely grueling workouts. But they were used to it, and it didn't really bother them much. It was all in the day's training. They were a part of the military!

So what were they doing on a baseball field, and on an All-Star team? The military decided to train for a special game that the nation held every year. It was a great opportunity to appeal to the public through a popular sport, and show that even heartless soldiers can enjoy a fun game of baseball.

"HUP, HUP, HUP…!" barked the dark-haired Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. "THE BIG GAME IS IN A WEEK. GET THOSE ASSES IN SHAPE!"

"That comment just made me doubt his sexuality." muttered Edward, as he stealthily hopped through the tire holes. Al giggled with an echo through the armor. He too, despite his large armored feet, made it through the course without a problem.

The exercise ended shortly, and the team gathered in front of Mustang to start the actual practice. Roy Mustang, the lead player, stood in front of them defiantly. A whistle hung around his neck and showed the soldiers in front of him that although he was a part of the team, he was also their coach. Their leader.

"Hurry it up," whined Ed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, "I don't wanna waste time yakking about this upcoming game, **_again_**."

The words bit into Roy's brain, which was thinking up of another encouraging speech about the upcoming game, and he raised his gloved hand. The crowd leered towards Ed.

"What?" he asked irritably.

Roy lowered his hand and glowered at Ed.

"You will bat first, Edward Elric."

"WHAT? I HATE BATTING!"

Roy just smirked at him and decided to play with Ed's temper.

"Why's that? Do you need help reaching the ball?"

Edward's eyebrow twitched. Roy's smirk turned into one of sheer amusement and sadistic nature, as Ed's face darkened and boiled with hatred. Al started to get nervous, and behind Ed, Riza Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"WHO'S SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN SEE EYE-LEVEL WITH A STUPID BASEBALL!"

A projectile of black and red flew towards Roy, who just regally stepped aside and let Ed smash face first into the grass. He lifted his head to reveal a mouthful of dirt and grass, with a side order of stains all over his clothes.

"Patooie!" spat Ed, climbing quickly onto his feet. Now he surely had to face the punishment, since he had attempted to attack his oh-so-superior… superior.

"All right, Ed," announced Mustang, throwing a bat at him, "Up to bat; let's play ball!"

**Section B:** _China_  
It was already mid-day, and the sun was scorching the already sun-dried dirt. It was becoming uncomfortably hot under their feet. A demon by the name of Kougaiji was waiting impatiently at the bat, and the silent catcher with red eyes was waiting as well. The pitcher was slumped on his ass, and sighing the day away.

"Can we eat yet? I haven't had lunch," whined the small teen, "It's already 12:05, Sanzo!"

A tall, blonde man smoking a cigarette stirred from under the comforting shade of a tree, and made a disgusted face at him.

"Shut up and play the game, Goku."

"But Sanzo…!"

Gojyo and Hakkai were in the outfield, waiting for Goku to start the game. He had been whining for about five minutes straight.

"Hey, Monkey-face!" yelled Gojyo. It was quite a scream, since he had to reach all the way across the field. "Start the stupid game already! I think I'm turning black."

Goku grimaced at the name, but was too fatigued to do much about it. Yet he still had the strength to stand up and pitch a half-hearted throw, which was pretty much a normal pitch for the average human.

_'More like drying his kappa ass off…'_

Kougaiji immediately swung with full-force and smacked it towards Hakkai, who had made his way to his side of the field. On the left field, Gojyo watched boredly. The ball bounced a few feet away from Hakkai, and he made a frenzied dive for it, trying to get Kougaiji out.

"COME ON HAKKAI, YOU OLD MAN!" cried Goku, hopping up and down, "GET THAT LONG-HAIRED FREAK OUT!"

Kougaiji had made it to second base before Hakkai threw the ball and Lirin caught it in her mouth. Normally, it would've smashed her little demon teeth out, but you know… she's a demon. They are stronger than a mere baseball. Yaone from third base gave Lirin an encouraging smile, and Dokugakuji sighed boredly from first base.

Sanzo watched the game with less-than-mild interest. He put out his smoke and removed his jacket to reveal a very un-Sanzo tee shirt. Making his way to home base, he lazily snagged a bat and pulled out a new cigarette. Goku suppressed a giggle, and started warming up to try and humor the priest.

Why was he here? He didn't even like baseball; it was practically Goku's idea. They just had to coincidentally pass by some stupid event poster, about some dumb All-Star team that was playing at the upcoming Sports Night. Goku just wanted to show off to the whole freaking world while he was having fun. How typical of him.

"The hell with this bat, " grumbled Sanzo through his third newly lit cigarette, "I'll just shoot the damn ball to pieces."

"I just bought that ball last week," called out Hakkai from the outfield, "please take goodcare of it!"

"Guns are… illegal in the game anyway," Kougaiji declared quickly, "people will get hurt…and stuff… like that."

But everybody knew he wasn't concerned about legal reasons, and he certainly wasn't concerned with other bystanders and players getting hurt, especially when it involved the Sanzo group. He was just afraid of that demon-obliterating gun.

Gojyo from the right field glanced at his half-brother at the first plate. He was almost falling asleep right then and there. He then glanced at Yaone in third base, who was fixing her hair, then to Kougaiji who was at second base with Lirin. Nobody was taking this game seriously! Especially that Doku brother of his.

"Are Me AND Goku the only people who think of this game seriously?" demanded Gojyo.

Sanzo just shrugged and choked the bat half-heartedly. He wasn't very good at swinging, either, but he had exceptional aim. Goku better throw a good clean throw.

"OKAY, HERE IT COMES!" bellowed Goku, pitching his arm forward.

* * *

I know, I know... BORRRING. Please forgive me, and I promise that after about 4 chapters, it'll get better.Please review! ) 


	2. 02 PRACTICE II

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(S): **I'm just uploading all my work at once, and soon I'll be working in intervals.

Disclaimers: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.

* * *

**Section C:** _Hidden Village of Konoha_  
Refreshments were at hand, and Gatorade was definitely on the menu. It was a basketball player's necessity! Who played basketball without Gatorade? 

"THE GATORADE IS HERE!" sang a large green-suited man. He burst through the double doors of the basketball court carrying two huge coolers of drinks on his shoulders. A sweaty and tired out team of adults came his way.

"Not Gatorade again, Gai?" sighed Asuma, as he snatched a bottle from the cooler as Gai dumped it on the ground, "Why can't we have something normal, like water?"

"Drink to your youth!" Gai cheered, grabbing a large blue bottle, "victory will definitely ensue."

Everybody seemed to not hear him, and just grabbed their share of drinks. The basketball sat out in its loneliness on the court, until an intruder snatched it up.

"Naruto," Kakashi called without turning around, "put it down. That's our tenth ball in the past three days."

The blonde haired boy was holding the ball to his stomach as he reclined in the basketball hoop. He spun it on his finger and attempted to practice his "_Rasengan_" tactic with it. If you do not know what "_Rasengan_" is, it is a technique that gathers visible chakra in a perfect sphere and rotates at high speed to use as a weapon similar to Sasuke's "_Chidori_". But the basketball was much bigger than the normal tennis-ball sized "_Rasengan_", and usually ended up imploding the ball.

"Don't worry! I won't lose it or anything," he said, "I just wanna play with it!"

"That's kind of what I was fearing." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Shouldn't you be with your own teammates?" asked Kurenai politely. Her normally blazing red eyes were hazy with all the grueling practice.

Naruto just shrugged, "I guess, but they're still on lunch break."

The food that was passed around was Subway sandwiches. At least Gai had the sensibility to order something of taste and value at the same time. The adults were somewhat chattier now, since they had gotten sugar into their system.

"I wonder who our opponents are?" wondered Genma, fiddling with the toothpick in his mouth, "I hear they aren't ninja's in any way."

"I highly doubt that," countered Iruka, "everybody has a bit of ninja in them somehow."

"You have to remember that not everybody in the world is capable of living a ninja-style lifestyle, nor do they have the qualifications of one," reminded Kakashi, discretely slipping a straw into his mask to enable him to drink, "there are people who are very different from us."

"I still can't believe it." sighed Iruka, chomping on his Italian BLT.

The other chuunin's such as Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma were conversing in their own little conversations, while the jounin's Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma chatted in their own. Iruka happened to be the only chuunin that conversed freely in both groups. It was always good to be diverse.

Naruto was starting to get bored with his Rasengan practice, and attempted to swish the ball in the hoop across the court. It thudded off the corner of the backboard in a rebound, and hit Kakashi in the back of the head.

"…Naruto," he said slowly, wiping his face. The sandwich had smooshed into his face, as he was trying to carefully eat it without removing his mask. Thanks to Naruto, he now had to use extra **precious** energy in going back home, and so that he wouldn't inhale smells of meatball while playing, wash his face mask. And we all know how much Kakashi despises washing his own clothing, if at all. As if ninja's really have the time to wash their clothes.

"Ehehehehe!" snickered Naruto uneasily, getting out of the basketball hoop, "well, uh, I've got a soccer game to go to! See you later, Kakashi-sensei!"

**Section D:** _Japan_  
"I hate basketball!" whined Ken, attempting to kick the striped ball around.

Omi stole it from under his feet and passed it to Nagi, who didn't budge to receive it. Wincing, Omi turned his face, half-expecting it to smash into the younger boy's porcelain face. But he already knew that Nagi had grasped it with his telekinetic mind.

"Don't make me anticipate like that," sighed Omi in relief, "it scares me!"

"I'm sorry." came the quiet reply.

Bradley and Schuldich were conversing in their telepathic way, while playing the game at the same time. Surprisingly, the two opposing assassination forces (Weiss & Schwarz) had somehow come to a mutual friendship. The depths of the reasons why, are - and will always - be unfathomable, so there is really no use in explaining.

Where was Farfarello?

"_O, I hope…!_" chuckled Farfarello, hanging upside-down from one of the hoops, "_that Omi's fear hurts the Lord…_,"

"Look you psycho, get down from there before ya break it." snapped Youji, who was reclining on a nearby bench.

As mutual as they were, it was still difficult to handle Farfarello when he started getting into the hurting-God phase. You'd think he would've gotten over it by now.

Ran was waiting patiently on the court, as Nagi passed it to his other teammate, Shuldich, who was all the way on the other side of the court and blocked by Ran's body. It seemed like a foolish idea to the non-telepathic, but Schuldich caught it easily. Nagi had passed it telepathically straight into Schuldich's arms, and Schuldich was still chatting with Brad as he was catching. Maybe Brad missed that pass.

"What's wrong, Craw**_fish_**?" teased Schuldich, "your insight fail on your already?"

"Don't name me after sea animals." warned Brad, trailing close on the German's heels.

Shuldich decided to run down the court like a normal human being, and bypassed Ran and Youji (who got up to join the game). Farfarello wasn't even helping the team, and was just uselessly guarding the basketball hoop. Brad tried to steal from Schuldich, but stopped dead in his tracks. Before Shuldich could stop himself, he passed it to Omi, who received a faceful of Brad's elbow.

"Tch," sneered Schuldich, "I guess you saw that one!"

Brad returned the sneer as he made his way down the court and to their designated hoop. Unfortunately, Farfarello had become quite comfortable, and was now crawling all over the backboard. Youji, who had yelled at him earlier, became quite frustrated at the insane patient.

"If you break that AGAIN, I swear I'll kill you!" threatened Youji, shaking his fist at him in vain.

Farfarello took no heed, and jumped for Brad like a wild animal. Brad moved aside quickly, as Farfarello landed on all four. Jumping up, he made a shot, and the rest of the team members gawked as the ball sailed closer, closer, closer…

* * *

My pathetic attempt at a "cliffhanger", woo hoo hoo hooo. I'm just so clever. Please review 3 


	3. 03 PRACTICE III

Intro's are almost over! WOO which means more actual story-telling.

**disclaimers:** i dont own anything

* * *

**Section E:** _Colony 149-X_ (some made up place, really)

"It looks like a cow," stated Wufei, looking it over again, "Very displeasing."

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal!" said Duo excitedly, prancing around. Wufei just eyed him suspiciously, as if he was contemplating whether he was on drugs or if he was dropped as an orphan.

"No, I think he's right." agreed Trowa, looking at Duo with the same expression that Wufei doned. Duo slumped his shoulders and tugged at his shirt.

"I like this color, though!" whined Duo, staring down at his black and white outfit. He had hand-picked the colors and style for practicing the soccer game. Hell, if the ball was black and white, why couldn't he? Duo's logic was perfect.

"We don't," said Heero, who had the ball under one arm. "Find something more comfortable and practical to play in."

He and Quatre had just pulled up in a truck filled with equipment and refreshments. They arrived just in time to hear most of the conversation. The nets haven't been set up yet, but with all of them now at the field, it would be a snap. Even Relena had come to help with the refreshments, along with Catherine and Hilde. Guess who brought the souuuuuup?

"Where are Zechs and them?" asked Duo.

"They should be coming shortly," replied Quatre, as he looked at his watch, "A meeting dragged on a little too long, and Lady had messaged me earlier this afternoon that they'd be a little late."

"Well, they better hurry," butt in Wufei impatiently, "I want to play and kick their asses!"

Relena was setting up the drinks on a small table, as Catherine set up a huge cooking pot to make her famous stew. Hilde just came along to set up lunch with the other girls. Duo sauntered over to the table.

"You girls are definitely going out of your ways for us!" he said cheerfully.

"Almost too much," sighed Trowa, "it's just a practice, not an actual game."

"Be more appreciative!" snapped Catherine, pointing her ladel at him menacingly, "we're doing all this for you guys, but you can't even say thanks!"

Trowa sighed and turned back to his team.

A rumbled of a car engine was heard just around the corner, and the team looked up to see who was coming. Of course, they anticipated Zechs and his friends. A group of older people came into view, surely enough, Zechs, Lady, Noin and Treize. They were decked out in soccer wear and ready to play.

"I guess we're ready to start, already." said Quatre.

Heero had the ball under his arm now, and was heading out into the clean field. Trowa and Wufei carried the nets over to finish the job.

"Well, well," breathed Treize in his airy, sexy voice, "Our first day of practice together. Quite charming, is it not?"

"Yeah, it's not," Wufei replied bluntly.

"Let's not be hostile, my Asian friend."

All of them, besides Relena, Catherine and Hilde, went out to the field and sorted into their designated teams.

"We're going to just have to work with five on each team," explained Zechs, "for the sake of equality, we'll have to mix the older people with the kids."

"Sheesh, kids?" asked Duo skeptically.

"Let's start the game already!" cried Noin. She started to punch the air and kick in random directions until Zechs caught her foot, causing her to fall on her back. He was on her like butter on toast.

"Don't get too excited…," he purred.

Noin blushed and started acting like a fifth grader, whining and squealing immaturely under his weight. Treize and Lady rolled their eyes noticeably.

"Ugh, they're gonna start to make out again." muttered Relena from afar. She hadher safari hat on, and a pair of binoculars inher hands.Professor Relena was on the scoutfor mating Zechs' and Noin's, who seemed to have a rather active mating schedule.Catherine and Hilde nodded along with her in disgust, as well.

A flash of black and white flew across the field and smacked Zechs in the back of the head, as he was starting to "get serious" with Noin. The game had begun.

**Section F:** _Hidden Village of Konoha  
_  
"Yeesh, Kakashi-sensei is so sensitive!" grumbled Naruto as he headed towards the field. Shouts and cries could be heard already, along with the kicking of the ball and groans of disappointment.

"Kiba, that was our 3rd ball already!" grumbled Ino, waggling the deflated ball between her fingers. Kiba grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I forgot to uh, clip my nails."

"And you don't play soccer with your hands, either!"

The members of the Sand village were part of the team as well. Since Konoha was short on willing and able players, Temari and Gaara volunteered, much to the surprise of the team. Kankurou decided to stay out of the whole soccer business, since he wasn't into sports, but came along to watch them practice. It would be a nice vacation, away from the dry sand and in a green pasture-like area.

Sasuke was drinking down his Gatorade when he spotted Naruto taking his time up the dirt road. A couple of heads turned to acknowledge his presence. Sakura was the first to explode.

"Naruto! Where have you been!" she screamed, "we need to practice!"

"What's the big deal?" he asked nervously, "we still have plenty of time, eh?"

The rest of the team were out on the field and practicing some drills and dribbling. Lee, Kiba and Neji were dominating the field by passing the ball to each fiercly and kicking it around in a dangerous fashion. Lee doubled his speed and dribbled it all the way down the field, but once he stopped for a kick, Neji stole the ball in his just-as-amazing speed. Kiba persued Neji, and 'secretly' attempted to use Akamaru and his beast clone technique to gang up on him. Sadly for Kiba, Neji had his 360 vision engaged the entire time and avoided the dynamic duo with a slight turn in direction.

"Hey, now!" called out Temari, "let the others play, too!"

"If you cannot keep up, then you are not fit to play." answered Neji flatly.

The girls who were standing around with Temari glared after Neji, boiling in anger at his seemingly sexist remark… even though he didn't mean it in a sexist way at all. He had merely stated the expectations needed on the team. Pft, as if HE was the captain of the team.

"I should be captain!" said Temari bitterly, "I'm the oldest."

"Then again, Neji is probably the most strongest AND second oldest," said Sakura sadly, scratching her forehead. "it all adds up in the end."

"Oh, poo," sniffed Ino, brushing past Sakura, "you just don't want to go against Neji because of your weakness!"

"And YOU DO?" demanded Sakura.

Ino just pretended not to hear her, and scampered off into the field in search of her beloved Sasuke. Out in the bleachers, Shikamaru and Chouji were enjoying the game, that hadn't really started yet.

"I don't get why people fight over some stupid ball," muttered Shikamaru, "It's so pointless."

"It's just a sport," replied Chouji through his munching, "something you'd never understand."

"Don't rub it in, stupid."

The team slowly started to gather around where Kiba, Lee and Neji had finished off their 'game'. Naruto grabbed an extra ball and started to balance it on his head. He was very bored and extremely uninterested in soccer. Even basketball seemed funner. Hedidn'tjoinin the circle where everyone was parting off into teams. Sasuke became annoyed with his lack of participation and dragged him over to their group.

"Stop messing around!" he growled.

"What's the big deal?" argued Naruto, struggling against Sasuke's grip, "it's just a stupid game."

Neji placed two fingers in his mouth and make a whistling sound to announce the start of the game. Temari snorted.

* * *

Meh... I just realized I have one more introduction chapter to finish. GRR's. Please review! ) 


End file.
